Terra
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: Terra's not your ordinary girl. She lives to ride and rides to live, and parties with only the hardest bikers around. David is...well...David. And he feels the need to tame her even with the harassment of his gang.
1. Chapter 1

"Ohmigod! He smiled at me!" A blonde airheaded girl squealed as she walked past with her friends.

Terra was sitting at the bar with two of her buddies when she overheard this bimbo's reaction. "Like oh my gawd guys! A guy smiled at me!" Terra mimicked in a nasally, annoying squawk of a voice. "Can you believe it? A guy actually smiled at me! Like omigawd!"

Her two friends laughed. "You hate anything that's remotely stupid, don't you?" Robert asked.

"Come on guys, would either of you want to sit there and listen to a chick like that?"

"Depends what we'd be doing after," Mark smirked.

Terra rolled her eyes and took a drink from her beer. She spun her chair around and tried to find the boy the blonde was talking about. She locked eyes with a platinum blonde, scruffy man decked out in black leather. Feeling her face flush with embarrassment, she quickly spun back around to the bar. It was almost as if the guy had overheard their conversation, even though he was on the other side of the room.

"Who's got your eye?" Paul leaned over to David. The four boys were sitting at a booth in their favorite biker bar, The Golden Platoon. Earlier, David had been flirting with a tasty look blonde with long legs and managed to crack his face into a smile. She had started giggling like crazy and whispering to her friends. He knew she'd be easy if he could get over her obnoxious giggles. That's when he overheard someone at the bar mimicking her. Right when he looked to see who it was, she managed to turn around and lock eyes with him.

"A chick that doesn't giggle." He finally responded.

"So you're not looking at that leggy blonde anymore?"

"Nope, you can have her."

"Score!" Paul pushed David out of the booth so he could get out and make his move. David returned to his original position and tried to pick up on the other girl's conversation again.

"Who's your new dinner now?" Marko questioned as he threw a few peanuts into his mouth.

David nodded in her direction. When Marko and Dwayne looked, they seemed a tad bit uncomfortable. "Are you sure?" Dwayne asked. "She's got two beefy looking friends sitting on either side of her. She's going to be difficult to get to."

David raised a brow at this. "You don't think I could take both of them at the same time?"

Dwayne studied them for a while. They looked ruff, rude, crude, and prison material. They probably wouldn't think twice about stabbing a man through the chest if a fight started. He shook his head, "No, not at the same time. Separately yes. At once, it would be very difficult and not worth the time. It's not like the girl looks extra appetizing or anything. She'll probably taste like beer and cigarettes."

"And whatever cologne those guys are wearing." Marko added.

"Yeah, but she's not stupid. Have you ever eaten a non-stupid girl? I wonder what they taste like."

"That's because you can only attract idiots." Dwayne stood up and stretched. "Talking about non-stupid girls, I'm going to visit my Lovely Latino."

"When are we ever going to meet your mystery girl?" Marko raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I'm beginning to think she's not real."

"When I decide if she's either food or worth keeping around for a while." He smiled and slung his jacket over his shoulder as he made his way out of the bar.

"Twenty bucks she's not real," Marko mumbled. He looked at David and noticed his attention was still on the girl at the bar. "Just give her up. It's not worth the struggle. Besides, she's not even pretty. Who likes a girl who rides her own bike?"

"How do you know she rides her own?"

"Just look at her: matching off-white leather jacket and chaps with fringe, brown boots, she's got white gloves sticking out of her pocket, a bandana on her head, a helmet hanging off her chair, and…wait for it captain oblivious…keys next to her on the bar!"

"So? They could be to her car."

"Who gets all dressed up like that to drive a car? No one. Ever. I bet you she has a white motorcycle with bags that match her jacket. I say she drives a…Harley. Yeah, she looks like a Harley girl."

"Well so what if she can drive her own motorcycle. When I kill her, you'll be jealous when I pass you up on my shiny new Harley."

Just before Marko could respond, she stood up and headed out the door, leaving her friends at the bar to pick up the tab. Marko chewed the inside of his mouth waiting for David to say the words.

"Alright boy, let's go see what type of bike she rides."

* * *

**A/N:** There's the first chapter! Thanks to those who read the teaser chapter and favorited/followed! Reviews are welcomed and next chapter I'll add a thank you section.


	2. Chapter 2

Marko and David followed her out to the parking lot. It had misted while they were inside so the black concrete look glossy under the streetlamps. They strayed to the other side of the lot, opposite of her. "Looks like you were wrong." David gloated. "She drives a red Indian."

Marko clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Close enough." They watched her swing her leg over and put on her gloves. She appeared to be waiting for the two men in the bar. When they finally came out, she stood the bike up and brought it to life. "I'm highly surprised she can stand it up. It looks much too big for her. She's kind of on the short side."

"You're kind of on the short side," David growled.

"Yeesh, why are you getting all defensive for? It's not like she's your girl or anything. She's just a meal."

David didn't respond. Instead, he watched as the three took off. He made sure to catch her smell so he could easily locate her tomorrow night.

As Terra rode out of the parking lot of The Golden Platoon, she noticed the same blonde boy from inside leaning against the chain-link fence that went around the bar. She double checked to make sure her wallet with her driver's license was still chained to her and that her switchblade was still in her boot. She probably wouldn't ever see the guy again, but she couldn't be too careful.

She rode with Mark and Robert up to their clubhouse. They were in one of those clubs that wouldn't allow a female in, so she took off on her own. Choosing to go home instead of continuing to ride, she turned onto her street and pulled her bike into its trailer.

"Hey Candy girl!" She smiled up at her German Shepard, who poked her head in between the blinds on the second floor. Terra climbed the stairs to her apartment that rested above her used book shop. When she closed and double checked to make sure the door was locked, she collapsed on the couch. She surfed through the channels and decided to leave it on MTV. Eventually, she fell asleep halfway through a Bruce Springsteen music video, even though he was her favorite.

Terra overslept; she usually opened her shop at 10am every day except Sundays when it was closed. Today, she didn't get ready and downstairs until 1pm. She knew she had lost a few customers, but didn't necessarily care. The blonde man from earlier still gave her the chills whenever she thought about him. She called her friend Bobby who was a bouncer at a local strip club and asked him to come over.

"Can you come?" She asked.

"Do you really need me to babysit you Terra? You're a grown ass woman who's never complained about being alone before."

"I'm not complaining."

"I work tonight sugar; I can't come over for very long."

"That's fine."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just need someone to take Candice for a walk and I've got a lot of customers today so I can't." She looked around her empty bookshop and prayed he would believe her.

"Ah I see, you just want me to be your slave," Bobby chuckled.

"Technically you'd be Candice's slave."

She heard him sigh as he contemplated what to do. He grunted then hung up. A smile spread across her face.

It wasn't long before a blonde, six foot five, two hundred ten pounds of pure muscle came busting through the door. Terra nodded at him and Bobby nodded back as he made his way over to the corner where Candice was sleeping. Terra threw him the leash under the front counter and he clipped it on all in one motion. They nodded to each other again, this time with a thank you grunt from Terra, as Bobby made his was back outside.


	3. Chapter 3

David crossed his legs and stretched out on the couch in his cave. His boys were out and he had the cave to himself. Thinking it would be nice to have a girly sitting on his lap, he reached for the nearby phone and was about to dial one of his many unofficial girlfriends. The girl from the other night popped into his head and he paused halfway through a number. Throwing the receiver back onto its base, he glided out of the cave and sped off into the night on his motorcycle.

Terra walked out of her boxing lessons feeling refreshed and invigorated. She enjoyed the night classes a lot more since there were less people there. And less people meant less stares when she wore her tank top that revealed the long scar on her arm. One lesson she learned was to never get in a fist fight with a drunken man that was one hundred and seventy pounds heavier than you. All he has to do is fall on you to snap your arm in half and get you rushed to the hospital instead of basking in the glory of winning the fight.

She involuntary stroked the scar underneath her white leather jacket. Her body was full of small scars from doing things she shouldn't have been doing. But she was proud to admit she never cried when she got them. The scar from the heroin needle didn't count, because she was having such a bad trip that anyone would have started crying. It had something to do with her being paranoid that a giant neon pink walrus ate her friends. She chuckled at the memory now, but back then it seemed so real she promised to never try heroin again. So far she had stayed true to that.

Swinging her leg over her bike, she heard another roar past. Out of habit, she turned to look. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair streaking by on a dark grey bike.

David smiled to himself. It didn't take him long to find her, even though she smelt like she just showered. His smile turned into one of lust when he pictured her in the shower. He didn't necessarily want her for anything but food, but a quick roll in the hay first wouldn't hurt. It would give him a sort of male pride that he could tame a girl like her. He turned onto a side street and waited for her to glide past him. It took her a minute, but she finally did. He could sense she was on guard, so he made sure to keep in the shadows.

Finding out where she lived was the next logical thing since he was stalking her as prey, but he wouldn't let himself follow her everywhere she went. He had a "thing" against being labeled a stalker. It wasn't cool. He liked the straight forward approach.

When she came up to her place, he hid in the shadows and took a mental note. It appeared as if she lived above a book store, which could mean one of two things: she owned the store, or she worked there. Either way, he knew where to stop by tomorrow night.

"Can I help you?" A rough no-funny-business voice sounded next to him. David turned to see who dared talk to him, but ended up staring right into a man's massive chest. He slowly brought his head up to look the stranger in the eyes.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"No buddy, that's not how it works around here. You do not answer my question with another question."

David's irrational anger flared up. "Around here? Just where in the hell do you think you are? You are in _my_ territory."

"Nah bro, you're in _mine_," the man hissed and pointed to a sign only two feet away. David forced himself to cool down when he realized he had left Santa Carla and entered another vampire's territory. "And I don't let little scrawny punks like you hunt on my land. Don't think I didn't see you watching Terra."

"S-scrawny punk?" Against his will, David's face began to contort at the insult. Try as he might, he couldn't keep his anger in.

The tall muscular man leaned closer to David. "Stay. The fuck. Away. You touch her, and we will kill you and the rest of your pack."

David frowned, but knew to back off. He had made some progress by finding out where she lived and this steroid user just told him her name. He could go back to the cave not feeling like a complete failure. He crossed back over the border and decided to find out more information about this guy from Max.

* * *

I've been neglecting this...**Thanks to those of you who reviewed:**

Jenni-Marie-HP; Mrs. Ace Merrill; JJwolf; EvilFalconofDoom; Onlyindreams145; crimsonsky132; and my guests: animal bx; S

**It's so good to see some familiar names from Obsession! Thanks for being awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

"His name is Bobby and he's one mean devil. If you were you, I'd stay the heck away from him." Max explained to David. "I'm not sure who that girl is, though. As far as I know, she isn't a vampire."

"So he's the leader of Lompoc's gang? Is he a "father" like you?"

"Yeah, I've had to meet with him a few times. Like I said, stay away from him. I don't know what his problem is, but he doesn't seem to like anyone else except Santa Maria's leader, Kurk. I've heard rumors that the two want to team up and take over other territories. I'm afraid Santa Carla may be on their list."

"I won't let him," David snarled. "How big is this guy's gang, anyway?"

"Big. That's another thing that worries me; if he came up against us five, there's no way we would win. I don't think he even knows everyone in his gang, he just keeps turning people and forcing them to join."

An idea suddenly struck David. His snarl turned into an evil grin. "What if we had something that he wanted? Like say…a hostage for example?"

"Don't do anything stupid David. We don't want to give him a reason to attack us."

"Alright, but what if we got someone he really really liked on our side?"

Max squinted his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"This Terra girl. I was originally planning her as a meal, but what if I got her to like us. That way if Bobby decides to take over, she can stop him. Or help us kill him. Whichever works better."

"Mmm, no. I don't like this. We could just be adding fuel to the fire. Plus we don't know what their relationship is. Maybe he was just planning her for his meal."

"Give me a few days and I'll figure out everything. If she is important to him, then I'll put some of my irresistible moves on her and have her wrapped around my finger."

Max gave him a flat look. "You think very highly of yourself, don't you?"

David gave a heart-melting half-smile. "Why yes, yes I do."

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing:**

Onlyindreams145; Mrs. Ace Merrill; and my guests: S, animal b x


End file.
